Unexpected Illness
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: Olivia is called one day to find out that Elliot was in a car accident. Will they both survive the aftermath? Changed the rating to M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU!**

**AN: Welcome to my new story! I just had this idea pop into my head and it flowed out. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Unexpected Illness  
**

Sitting at her desk, Olivia was filling out her paperwork from her last few cases that had backed her up. She wondered where her partner was as he was usually here before she was. She couldn't focus on the file in front of her more than five minutes and must've read the same line at least ten times before she had given up. She pulled out her cell phone before he desk phone rang.

"Benson," she answered.

"Detective Benson?" a female's voice said.

"Yes?" Olivia replied.

"Detective, I'm the charge nurse at Mercy General. I have Detective Stabler here and you're listed as his emergency contact," the nurse said, "I need you to come. There's been an accident."

"Okay, I'm on my way," Olivia said. She hung up the phone and headed out the station right as her captain came out of his office.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's Elliot. He's at Mercy. I gotta go," Olivia replied as she didn't wait on the elevator and headed down the stairs.

Cragen looked at the other two detectives sitting at their desks and he nodded. They grabbed their things and took off after her.

Olivia broke the speed limit to get to Mercy and raced into the hospital. She ran to the nurse's station and got the attention of the nurse there.

"I'm Detective Benson; I'm here for Detective Stabler. He was in an accident and the charge nurse, uh, I didn't get her name, but she called me. I'm his emergency contact," Olivia said.

The nurse checked her records and shook her head before looking up to Olivia.

"Ma'am, will you please wait over there and I'll have a doctor out to speak to you shortly," she said.

Olivia nodded and walked over to the corner. She couldn't sit down as she was incredibly worried about her partner. She paced and paced until she looked up and saw Fin and Munch walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Captain told us to check on you and Elliot," Fin said.

"I just got here. The nurse said she'd send the doctor to come and talk to me. I don't understand though," Olivia said.

"What?" Fin asked.

"Why am I his emergency contact and not Kathy?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, Baby girl," Fin replied, "That's something you'll have to ask him."

Olivia nodded as she looked over to see the doctor heading towards them. She stood up and braced herself for whatever news he had to tell her.

"Which of you is Detective Benson?" he asked.

"I am," Olivia said, stepping up.

"I'm Dr. James," he said, "Detective Stabler was involved in a hit and run. The trauma of the crash left him with a broken arm and several cuts and bruises."

Olivia's eyes widened and gasped.

"That isn't what I'm worried about though," the doctor said, "While running some tests, we found anomalies in his blood and it turns out that he has an aggressive form of bone cancer called Multiple Myeloma. It attacks the bone marrow and destroys the bone from the inside out."

"Oh my God!" Olivia exclaimed.

Fin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him as the tears started to fall down her face.

"What's going to happen?" Fin asked.

"Well, we're going to start him on chemotherapy and steroids and hopefully that will help, but if not he may need a stem cell transplant of possibly a bone marrow transplant," Dr. James said.

"Can….,"Olivia started, but her voice broke as more tears fell, "What…"

"What happens if that doesn't work?" Fin asked.

"His body will shut down. If the cancer metastasizes, his body will shut down," Dr, James said, "The best thing to do is to go ahead with treatment and hope for the best."

"Can….," Olivia cleared her throat, "Can…I see him?"

"Once we move him into a room, you can," Dr. James replied, "I'll let you know."

"Thank you," Fin said. The doctor walked away and Fin helped Olivia to a chair.

"Liv, you know Elliot is strong. He'll beat this," Fin said. Olivia could only nod as the emotion clogged her throat.

Munch sat on the other side of them and put his hand on Olivia's knee. She picked it up and held it. He squeezed hers reassuringly.

"He'll be fine," Munch said softly. Olivia sniffled.

"I…I just wanna see him," Olivia said.

"You will," Fin said.

Forty-five minutes passed before Dr. James came back out to tell them that they could go see him now. Fin and Munch walked with Olivia between them. The entered the room that Elliot was in to see him hooked up to an IV and his arm in a cast with several scratches on his face and bruises up and down his arms. Olivia moved closer to the bed while Fin and Munch stood at the door to allow her some time alone. She picked up his hand. His eyes fluttered open as soon as her skin touched his. She smiled.

"Hi," Olivia said.

"Hey," Elliot said.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," Elliot said.

That was when he noticed that she had been crying. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to be fine," he said, "It's just a broken arm and a few scrapes and bruises."

She looked at Fin and Munch and back to him.

"The doctor didn't tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" he replied. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"El, they took some blood after the accident," Olivia said, "They found some anomalies and it turns out that you have a type of cancer called Multiple Myeloma. I'm so sorry."

Elliot looked at her and then to the guys. He shook his head.

"You're not serious?" He asked.

She looked at him with tear-filled eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"You are serious," Elliot said, "What are my chances?"

"With chemo and steroids and possibly a stem cell or marrow transplant, you'll be fine," Fin said.

"I feel a 'but' coming on," Elliot said.

"If the cancer has spread, your body will shut down," Munch finished.

Olivia sat down in the chair as she felt like her legs wouldn't hold her anymore. He looked to his partners and friends.

"I could die?" he asked. Olivia let out a sob. Fin looked away and Munch looked at his feet.

"Oh man," Elliot said. Olivia swallowed and looked at him.

"El, why am I your emergency contact?" Olivia asked. It was his turn to look away.

"Kathy left me about two months ago. She filed for divorce last week," he said.

"I'm so sorry, Elliot," Olivia said. Elliot shrugged his good shoulder.

"Our marriage was falling apart anyway. We were constantly fighting," Elliot said.

"Do you want me to call her?" Olivia asked, "Or the kids?"

"No, they don't need to know," Elliot said.

"They should know that their father is sick," Olivia said.

"I said no!" Elliot snapped.

"Okay," Olivia said, "I'm sorry."

"Please leave," Elliot said, "I want to be alone."

Olivia nodded and got up.

"We're here when you need us," Olivia said. Elliot nodded and looked away.

Olivia walked to Fin and Munch and they walked out. They didn't get very far before Olivia almost collapsed on the floor in tears; Fin caught her and Munch helped him pull her to a chair near them. They stayed with her until she stopped sobbing and sniffled.

"He…he…can't…get…a…break," she said gasping.

"He'll be fine," Fin said, "He just needs to process everything."

"Yeah, he'll call when he's ready to talk," Munch said. She nodded.

"I wanna go home," Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll take you," Fin said.

They got up and Fin took Olivia home. He walked her to the door of her apartment. She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Any time, Baby girl," Fin said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Fin said unsure about leaving her alone.

"Okay," she said as she unlocked her door and walked inside, closing it behind her.

She checked the peephole to make sure Fin left and when he did she collapsed against her door in tears. She cried for about an hour before she dragged herself to shower and collapsed on her bed, asleep.

She woke the next morning to her phone ringing. She groaned as she rolled over and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey," said Elliot's voice. He sounded as if he's been crying.

"Elliot, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you come?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen," she said.

"Okay," he said and they disconnected the call.

She grabbed a pair of jeans and a purple sweater to throw on. She put her coat on and headed out the door. She hailed a cab and headed straight to the hospital. She raced inside and got to Elliot's room. She looked in and found that he was getting into a wheelchair.

"Hey," Elliot said as he saw her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"They're taking me to run a few more tests," he said.

"What kind of tests?" she asked.

"An MRI and a CAT scan," Elliot said, "They want to know if it's spread."

"How long will that take?" she asked.

"An hour or so," the nurse replied, "You're welcome to come along and watch from observation."

Olivia looked at Elliot. He looked up at her with the question in his eyes. She nodded and they made their way down to the labs.

A couple of hours later, Olivia pushed Elliot in the wheelchair back to the room. After she helped him into bed, she returned the wheelchair and entered the room to sit in the chair beside his bed. Elliot closed his eyes a moment and opened them to look over at Olivia.

"Liv, can I ask you something?" Elliot asked.

"Sure," Olivia said. Elliot took a deep breath.

"If I die-," Elliot started and Olivia interrupted him, "You're not going to die! You're going to be fine! You'll beat this and everything will go back to the way it was."

"Liv," he said. She nodded, blinking back tears.

"If I die, will you promise me that you'll be okay and that you'll look after my kids?" he asked.

"I can't make that promise, El. I would, but I can't. I have to believe that you'll be fine," she replied.

"Please, Liv, please promise me," he begged as his blue eyes filled with tears.

"I promise," she whispered as the tears fell down her face.

"Thank you," he said. She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked. He nodded.

"Why did Kathy leave?" she asked, "I thought you guys were working things out."

"At first, we were. After that, we just started arguing over everything. She'd accuse me of a lot of things and I'd accuse her back," he replied.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two," she said.

"To be honest, I think we were just staying together for the kids' sakes," he said.

"Do you want me to call and tell them what's going on?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't want them to see me like this. If you call, they'll want to come to see me," he said, "I can't handle that right now. Thank you for asking though."

She nodded and sighed. She looked at her partner and he seemed to have aged before her. He looked tired. His eyes had dark circles around them, looking as though he hadn't slept in a while. He had frown lines around his mouth. He looked pale. She was sure he was in pain, but he wouldn't admit to it or allow them to give him something for it. He looked at her and she gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She leaned on her elbows that were on her knees and put her hands together. She looked at them and sighed. Tears came to her eyes and she didn't know if she could answer his question without her voice breaking. She cleared her throat and looked at him.

"I…I don't know if I could handle losing you," she said softly, "I was terrified when they called and told me that you were in an accident. I didn't know if you were dead or alive."

"I'm alive, Liv," he said.

"Yeah, but….," she said, not completing her thought as she was afraid of his reaction.

He looked over contemplating his impending doom. He knew that there was always a chance that he could take a turn for the worst. He sighed and looked back at her.

"Liv, as long as you're here, I'm going to be fine," he said. She gave him another small smile.

"I'm scared, El," she said.

"I am, too," he said, "I'll get through this. I'm too stubborn to stay down. You know that."

They chuckled. Elliot yawned.

"I guess I should go," Olivia said.

"No, don't. Stay with me, please?" he asked. She nodded.

"Thank you," he said, "And thanks for sticking with me."

"You're my partner and my best friend," she said as if that explained everything. He smiled and nodded.

She leaned back in the chair and shuffled to find a comfortable position. Truth be told, most cops have trained themselves to fall asleep when they can, where they can and Olivia was no different. She finally found her a comfortable position and drifted off to a fitful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know how you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Results and Revelations

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Be mindful that while I've had some a medical training that some of this may not be possible.  
**

* * *

The next morning led to more tests and a biopsy to see whether or not the cancer had metastasized or spread. Olivia was with him every step of the way. By the time they got back to his room, Elliot felt completely drained. He decided to take a nap and Olivia sat there and watched him sleep. The doctors said it would take a few hours to get the results and that they'd know where to go from there.

Now the only thing on her mind was whether or not she should call Kathy and the kids and ignore Elliot's request. She felt she should call them as he is the father of her children and the kids needed to know what's going on with their dad. She fought herself and decided that she'd wait until she heard what the doctors had to say before she called them.

An hour or so later, a doctor walked in and Olivia looked up at her. She got up and motioned for them to step outside. The doctor introduced herself as Dr. Mara Harrison, an oncologist who deals with cancers of the bones.

"What did the test say?" Olivia asked. The doctor had a grim expression on her face and Olivia's frowned.

"It's metastasized all up his arm and almost to his legs. It's going to be a battle, but I believe he can pull through. With chemo and radiation and a few blood and bone marrow transfusions, he should go into remission," Mara said.

"But?" Olivia said.

"But finding a donor who is an exact match may be a problem. Does he have any family?" Mara asked.

"Yes, his mother and siblings as well as four children," she replied.

"Is there a way to get them to come in to have testing done?" Mara asked.

"I'm not sure about that. He doesn't want his kids to know he's here and he hardly speaks to his mother and siblings. I'll talk to him about it," she said.

"See that you do because those transfusions may mean the difference between remission and death," Mara said.

"Thank you," Olivia said with tears forming in her eyes.

The doctor walked off as Olivia processed the information that she was given. She made her way back into the room and sat down on the chair she had slept in. As soon as she sat down, Elliot opened his eyes and looked over at her. He saw her expression and that worried him.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"How did you know she came by?" she replied.

"It's written on your face and by the looks of it, the news doesn't seem good," he said.

"She said that it's spread throughout your arm and moving your legs," Olivia said taking a breath, "She said that with chemo and radiation and transfusions from relatives that you have a high chance of going into remission."

"Which relatives?" he asked.

"She didn't specify, but I think the closer, the better," she replied.

"I'm not calling Kathy and the kids," he said. Olivia sighed.

"No, you're not, but I am," she said.

"No, you're not!" he said, "I mean it, Liv! Leave them out of this!"

"They're your family too! They need to know what's going on!" Olivia exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't care right now," he said as he looked down.

"Why wouldn't they? They love you," she said.

"They think that it's my fault that Kathy left," he said, "And, to tell the truth, it is my fault."

"How?" she asked.

"One of the things she accused me of…I kind of told her that I had fallen out of love with her and that I was…in love….with another woman," Elliot said.

"You told her that?" Olivia asked, shocked he would admit to that.

"Yeah, then she accused of me cheating on her and being unfaithful, and no matter how much I tried to explain she wouldn't believe me. Especially after she demanded that I tell who it was that I had fallen in love with," he said, "The kids took her side because of who the woman is."

"Who is she? Someone I know?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shifted slightly and sighed.

"Oh, she's someone you're quite familiar with," he replied vaguely.

"Is it Casey?" she asked. He shook his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Was or is it Dani?" she asked. Again, he shook his head.

"Are you going to tell me or not because I know it's not me," she said.

He looked back to his hands and was staring holes into them.

"El," she said, "It's not me, is it?"

He looked at her, afraid of what he would see on her face if he told her. She looked at him, curiosity and a bit of fear was written all over her face. His heart felt a twinge at the fear he saw, but he took a deep breath.

"The woman I've fallen in love with, she is one of a kind. She's smart, kind, and compassionate as well as a complete bad ass. I fell in love with her a long time ago, but I was married so I tried to suppress it, but my feelings grew until I couldn't ignore them anymore," he said, "Now, I'm worried what she might say if she found out this because the woman I've fallen in love with and been in love with for a long time is you."

Olivia was shocked. She sat back in her chair and thought about what he just told her. Her heart said to tell him the truth, but her head was telling her to run. She was stuck as to what to say or do. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and blew out a breath. She looked up at him and saw that he was afraid, but she saw the love he was talking about.

"El, I…," she was unsure what to say, but she went with her heart, "I've loved you for a long time too, but I never wanted to cause your family to break apart. I never wanted to be the reason for you and Kathy to divorce or to be the cause of your kids' pain. I'm not sure what to tell you except that I have loved you for a while and I am really sorry I caused your family pain for that love."

"Olivia, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said, "You didn't cause this, I did and Kathy did. My love for you didn't go unnoticed by her which explains why she was so jealous of you. I couldn't deal with the accusations that I did something that I would never do because I've seen the aftermath of it. If anything, you've helped us both realize that we weren't happy in our situation and now we have a chance to find our happiness."

Olivia had tears falling down her cheeks. She would've never thought he would feel this way towards her.

"What if I'm not capable of bringing you happiness?" Olivia asked.

"You make me happy by just being here, safe, and alive," he replied.

"You shouldn't love me like this. What if I'm too damaged?" she said.

"Olivia, never in my eyes have you been damaged and never will you be. Nothing will ever change this because this love I feel for you, it's the kind I want to feel forever and you're the only I want to share this with," he replied.

She let out a sob and sniffed.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he said.

"I'm beginning to get an idea," she said.

He patted the bed beside him. She shook her head.

"You're hurt," she said, "I don't want to make it worse."

"You won't," he reassured her, "Now, get up here."

She smiled and climbed into the bed beside him. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her as close as he could. She hugged him tightly and pulled back slightly to gaze into his deep blue eyes. Their lips brushed and before they knew it they were kissing. This was a kiss full of love, tender and sweet. Olivia began to deepen the kiss. That was when the clearing of someone's throat caught them off-guard and they broke apart and looked to the door to find Fin standing there with his eyes shining and a smirk on his face.

"Found a new way to help him get better did ya, Baby Girl?" Fin asked chuckling. Olivia let out a breathy laugh.

"Something like that," she said.

"I'm glad you guys finally figured it out," he said.

They looked at Fin curiously. He smiled.

"Oh, we've all noticed it. We were just waiting for you to realize it yourself," Fin said, "Looks like Munch owes me a hundred bucks."

"You bet on us?" Elliot asked.

Fin just smiled. Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to get out of the bed, but Elliot tightened his grip to make her stay.

"Oh, don't get up on my account," Fin said.

"Or mine," Munch said, walking in.

"Who all knew what we couldn't seem to understand?" Olivia asked.

"Pretty much the entire department," Munch said.

"You're not serious!" Elliot exclaimed.

"As a heart attack," Cragen said coming in behind them.

"You too?" Olivia asked.

Cragen grinned.

"Who didn't know is the better question," Fin said, "Anyone who spent more than ten minutes in the same room with you two would know."

"Is this going to be a problem?" Cragen asked.

"No, sir," they said in unison causing the others to smile.

"Okay, I'll try my best to keep IAB off the radar about this, but you have to keep a low profile," Cragen said. They nodded. "Now that that's over, how are you doing, Elliot?"

"Well, according to the doctor, I need to undergo chemo and radiation," Elliot said. Olivia looked at him.

"And?" Munch asked.

"She said the cancer has spread," he said.

"And?" Fin said.

"I may need a blood transfusion or a bone marrow transplant," Elliot said.

"That's not going to be hard," Cragen said.

"What is your blood type?" Olivia asked.

"A-Positive," Elliot replied.

"So am I," Olivia said, "Maybe I could donate."

"I don't know," Elliot said, "We can ask, but I'm sure a lot of other things have to match."

"Right, I hope I can help though," Olivia said. Elliot smiled.

The guys talked with the two of them before they were kicked out by the nurse. Olivia wouldn't leave, so the nurse settled on letting her stay. She checked his vitals and his bandages and left saying she'd be back later.

"I'm hungry," Elliot said, hinting to Olivia. She shook her head.

"You'll have to deal with hospital food for now," she said.

"Aw, come on, Liv! Please!" he said looking at her with his wide blue eyes.

She sighed.

"Okay," she said and walked to him, "I'll be back shortly."

"Okay," he said as they kissed again.

"Mmm, I don't think I'll get tired of that," she said.

"I know I won't," he replied. She walked to the door.

"Hey, Liv," he called and she turned to him, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile and left to get him something to eat, happy knowing that she didn't have to hide her feelings anymore.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy you're all enjoy this. I hope you will continue to. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Getting Worse

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. This season is so hectic and my muse, Earl, hasn't been working with me lately. Earl finally decided to let me write a chapter. Now, be aware that the medical information may or may not be correct. Other than that, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Olivia hurried to the nearest bodega and picked up a couple of burgers for the two of them. She didn't want to be gone longer than she had to. When she got back, they ate. As they ate, they made small talk about everything. She tried to bring up calling his kids again, but he kept changing the subject so she gave up for that time. Once they had finished lunch, Olivia threw their containers out and came to lie on the bed with Elliot again. She wrapped her arms around his good arm. Then she looked at his expression of his face. She sat up slightly, loosening her grip on his arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"I can't feel my arm," Elliot said.

She looked at him and then touched his arm again.

"You don't feel that?" she asked. He shook his head.

She pressed the call button and a nurse's voice came over the intercom.

"Can I help you?" she said.

"Elliot can't feel his arm," Olivia told the nurse.

"I'll be there in a moment," she replied and the intercom clicked off.

"I don't like this, Liv," he said.

"I know. Me either," she said.

The nurse came in and Olivia got up. She came to his side and took a pointed object and began lightly poking his arm.

"Anything?" she asked. He shook his head.

"The cancer may have spread to your nerves. I'll call the doctor," she said.

"Wait, what's that mean? Is he going to lose his arm?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know," the nurse replied as she left to call the doctor.

After several minutes of worry, Mara came in and performed the same procedure as the nurse. She looked at the two.

"It doesn't look good. The cancer cells are attacking his nervous system now. We need to take him to chemo stat. I also need to have you tested, detective, ASAP," Mara said.

Olivia nodded as she let that sink in. Elliot looked at her and at Mara then back at Olivia. He could tell she was scared for him.

"It's going to be okay, Liv," Elliot said as he took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Mara and the nurse helped Elliot into the wheelchair and the nurse took him out of the room.

"Wait!" Olivia called.

The nurse stopped and turned the chair. Olivia walked over and bent over to capture his lips with hers.

"I love you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he said, "I'll be fine. I have you by my side now."

She smiled as the nurse pulled him out again and took off down the hall. Olivia watched before turning to Mara.

"How bad is it really?" Olivia asked. Mara sighed.

"He has a fifty-fifty chance," Mara said. Olivia nodded.

"Are you ready to go for testing?" Mara asked.

"Yes, how long before we know whether or not I'm a match?" Olivia asked.

"Twenty-four to forty-eight hours," Mara said, "You do know that the chemo is going to make him extremely sick?"

"How sick?" Olivia asked.

"All he's going to want to do is sleep. When he is awake, he needs to eat. He won't want to because the chemo makes him nauseous," Mara explained.

"What can I do?" Olivia asked. Mara sighed.

"Be there for him," Mara said. Olivia nodded.

They walked down to the lab and Olivia had the blood drawn and Mara sent it to be analyzed. By the time she returned to the room, Elliot was in bed, asleep. She decided at that moment to step out to make a phone call, one she told him she wouldn't make. It rang a while before a voice came on the line.

_"Hello,"_ said Maureen.

"Maureen, it's Olivia," Olivia said.

_"What do you want?"_ she asked.

"I have something to tell you," Olivia said, "Your father was in an accident yesterday. He's fine. He's got some bruises and scrapes and a broken arm, but they found some anomalies in his blood."

_"What are you trying to say?"_ Maureen asked nervously.

"Maureen, he has cancer," Olivia said.

_"What? How?"_ Maureen said.

"He has Multiple Myeloma. It causes tumors in the bone and can spread and it is spreading. They just brought him back from his first round of chemo. He's going to need a bone marrow transplant," Olivia said.

_"How come he didn't call us? Why did he call you first?"_ Maureen asked.

"He didn't want to worry you and he was worried that you blamed him, but this is stuff you need to talk to him about. He didn't want me to call, but you needed to know," Olivia said.

_"Thank you for calling. I'll talk to Kathleen and the twins and we'll head up there soon,"_ Maureen said.

"Okay," Olivia said.

_"Bye Olivia,"_ Maureen said.

"Bye," Olivia replied and disconnected the call.

She took a deep breath as she hoped she did the right thing. Putting her phone in her pocket, she turned to walk back in the room. She sat down in the chair beside him. She put her head in her hands and did something she never did before. She prayed.

An hour or so later, Elliot woke up. He was groggy and the first thing he did was reach for the basin to expel everything in his stomach that he had eaten. Olivia went into the bathroom and ran a cloth under the faucet. She walked over and ran the cloth over his face.

"That feels good," he said.

"I'm glad," Olivia said. He looked at her and noticed that she was worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Olivia lied.

"Liv, you and I have been partners for seven years, I know when you're lying," he said.

She blew out a breath. To give herself a little more time before she had to answer, she grabbed the basin and the cloth and went into the bathroom to clean them.

"That's not going to keep me from bugging you about what you're hiding," he said.

"I'm not hiding anything," she replied, her voice a little higher.

"Liar," he said.

She sighed and shook her head as tears fell down her cheeks. She walked out of the bathroom.

"What is it, Liv?" he asked. She sniffled.

"I…I, uh, I called Maureen," she said.

"You what?" he exclaimed, "Liv, you didn't! I didn't want them to know! They didn't need them to know!"

"They deserved to know, Elliot! They're your children! I'm not going to keep this from them," Olivia said, "They're going to come up here. Maureen, Kathleen, and the twins are coming."

Elliot leaned back into his pillow and scrubbed his face with his hand. He sighed.

"I wish you hadn't done that, but this might, this might be a good thing. I hope," he said, "When are they coming?"

Olivia looked over at the door and Elliot saw his kids standing there.

"Hi, dad," Maureen said.

* * *

**AN: Next up is Elliot's kids talking with him. Thanks for sticking with me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Visitors

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

* * *

All his kids filed into the room and surrounded his bed. They hugged him gently. Kathleen gave him some balloons that said 'Get Well Soon' and the twins gave him a large puppy that said 'I Love You.'

"Dad, why didn't you want us here?" Maureen asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be angry with me for causing the divorce between your mother and me," he said.

"No, we knew that it was going to happen." Maureen said.

"But I thought…" Elliot said before Kathleen interjected, "We didn't pick sides, Dad. You thought we did, but we didn't."

"Yeah, we all saw it before you and Mom," Dickie said, "I mean, a blind and deaf man could see it."

"You know?" Olivia asked.

"You thought we didn't?" Lizzie said, "We heard everything. Not to mention, we saw how you guys acted with each other."

"I didn't want any of this to happen," Olivia said, "I didn't want to break up your family like I did. I kept it to myself for so long to avoid this."

"Olivia, we don't blame you either," Maureen said, "Mom saw it and couldn't face the truth. She fought with Dad and fought to keep him even though she wasn't happy."

"She tried to hold on to something that just wasn't meant to be," Kathleen said.

"But you two deserve to be together," Dickie said, "Now, more than ever."

"I can't believe you aren't mad at me," Elliot said.

"Me too," Olivia said.

"Why be mad when we wanted it like this? Now Mom is calm and Dad, well, he'll get better with you by his side," Maureen said.

"I love you guys so much," Elliot said with tears in his eyes.

"We love you too," his kids said in unison.

"Come on, guys," Maureen said.

"Yeah, we need to go," Kathleen said.

"Why?" Elliot and Olivia asked.

"The twins have homework, Katie has a test, and I've got a final coming up," Maureen said, "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay," Elliot said.

The kids hugged their father and said their 'I Love You.' Walking out, Maureen stopped as the others walked ahead.

"I'm glad you guys are together," Maureen said to Olivia.

Olivia smiled and said, "Thank you. So am I."

Elliot sat back and looked pleased that his kids accepted his relationship with Olivia. Olivia looked back at Elliot and grinned. He patted the bed beside him and she got into the bed next to him and lay down. She snuggled into his side with her arm around his chest.

"That was shocking," Elliot said, "I thought they hated me for leaving their mother, though I'm still a little angry that you called them."

"I told you that they needed to know. I just wanted to help," Olivia said.

"I know," Elliot said. Olivia looked at him and noticed that he was really pale.

"El, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just really nauseous and tired," he said. She nodded in understanding.

"Take a nap," she said, "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," she said as she kissed his cheek.

It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. She couldn't help but worry about how everything was going to turn out. Now that they were together and finally admitted everything they had kept hidden, she hoped it wouldn't be ripped away.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Fin standing at the door. She smiled as she moved slowly as not to wake the sleeping man. She walked to the door and motioned for him to follow her. They walked a little down the hall, but she stopped and leaned against the wall. She wasn't going to go far from him.

"How's he doing?" Fin asked.

"Uh, well, they took him for chemo and had me tested. Then the kids came by and now he's resting," she said, "I'm scared, Fin. He's so sick. I keep feeling like that now we're finally open and honest about everything and I'm happy that it is going to be taken away at any given moment."

"I know, Liv," Fin said, "But that man is strong and stubborn, you know that. I don't know how many times I gotta tell you that. This ain't gonna beat him. He's gonna get better."

"I wish I had that faith, but every time I am happy something goes wrong," Olivia said, "Is there something wrong with me wanting to be happy?"

"No, there's not. Everyone wants to be happy and loved. Just because something goes wrong doesn't mean you did anything to let it get that way, baby girl," Fin said.

"I'm terrified that I'm going to lose him," she said as she began to cry.

Fin pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Baby girl, he is going to get better. You just gotta believe. Trust me and trust him," Fin said. She nodded and sniffled.

"I'm sorry for breaking down like that," Olivia said.

"We're good," Fin said, "I get why you did. Now, you go back in there and believe that he's gonna get better and let us know how everything goes, okay?"

"Okay," she said, "Thanks, Fin."

"Anytime," he replied.

She walked back to the room and leaned against the door frame. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She chanted 'he's going to get better' in her mind over and over like it was a mantra. She just hoped that the mantra worked.

A few hours later, Elliot woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked.

"Like I'm still tired," he said as he suddenly felt ill.

Olivia grabbed the basin as he heaved what was left in his system into it. She rubbed his back gently. After spitting a few times, he nodded that he was done and she took the basin to the bathroom to rinse it out and got him some ice water and an extra cup to rinse with. He did and she took the rinsing cup back to the bathroom and got him a damp washcloth. He wiped his face down.

"Feel any better now?" she asked as an attempt at humor.

"I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck," he said.

"It's the chemo," Olivia said, "The side effects are like that. Do you want some juice?"

"No, I'm good," he said, "I feel like I'll throw everything up."

"I'll talk to Mara or the nurse and see if you can have something for that, but Mara did say that I have to get you to try and eat while you're awake," Olivia said.

He looked at her and shook his head.

"I'll just throw it up again," Elliot said.

"Come on. How about some chicken soup and ginger ale?" Olivia asked.

"Going Susie Homemaker on me?" Elliot asked with a grin.

"No, just trying to follow doctor's orders," she said.

"Any other time you're trying to fight them," he said.

"I know, but this time it's you. I want you to get better," she said.

"I want to get better too," he said, "And I'm going to. This isn't going to beat me."

She smiled at his strength and willfulness.

"Not with me right here to help you fight," she said.

"This disease don't stand a chance then," Elliot said.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. This season is killer on my spare time. Not to mention that Earl and I were battling on this chapter. I hope you did enjoy it though!Thanks for sticking with me!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Transfusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

Over the next two days, Elliot seemed to get weaker and sicker. Olivia watched him over those days and she couldn't help but feel so helpless because instead of getting better, he seemed to be getting worse. Elliot was relaxing and watching TV while Olivia was reading a book right next to the bed when Mara knocked on the door. Both detectives looked up and then to each other.

"Come in," Elliot said. He turned the TV down and Olivia set the book aside.

"Well," said Mara, stepping into the room, "I have some good news."

"What is it?" Olivia asked, eager to hear it.

"You're a match," Mara said to Olivia, "We can do the transplant as soon as possible."

"Today?" Elliot asked.

"If that's what you want, but I do have to remind you that there is a slim chance that this won't work. It's rare, but I have to let you know that," Mara said.

Olivia looked at Elliot and he nodded.

"Let's do this," Olivia said, more determined than ever.

Mara nodded.

"I'll get started on the paperwork. You should be ready for the transplant in a couple hours," Mara said.

"Thank you," Elliot said.

Mara smiled and walked out of the room.

Olivia got up and leaned over to capture Elliot's lips in a kiss. She was overjoyed that they were a match.

"Happy?" he asked. She nodded.

"I was so scared that it wouldn't be a match, but I'm still scared that it's not going to work," Olivia said.

"It will, Liv," Elliot said, "It's going to. It has to."

"Elliot, what happens when you get out of here?" she asked.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to take a beautiful woman on a date that she deserves," Elliot said.

Deciding to mess with him a little bit Olivia said, "There's another woman in your life! I thought I was the only one!"

"Oh, I didn't mention her earlier? I thought I did," he said grinning. She laughed at him.

"We're a pair, aren't we?" she asked.

"Quite the pair. I always thought that we wouldn't get this chance," Elliot said, "I honestly thought I was going to be married to Kathy for the rest of my life and that I wouldn't ever get to tell you the way I felt or how much I was in love with you."

"I thought I wasn't going to get my chance at happiness," Olivia said, "I still feel that I may not."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because cancer, even if it goes into remission, there is still a chance that it could come back," Olivia said, "And if that happens, and you…."

"Hey," he said laying his palm on her cheek, "I'm going to be fine. We're going to get our happy ending. I promise."

"How can you promise that?" she asked.

"I can promise you that because I won't ever leave you alone," he said, "I've always had your back and I always will. As long as I still breathe, you'll get your happy ending."

Olivia had tears in her eyes and smiled as he took her face in her hands and kissed her tears away as they fell. Then he kissed her cheeks and finally his lips met hers in assurance that he was going to fight to live and to survive. As the kiss broke, Elliot moved over and Olivia climbed into the bed next to him and they fell asleep like that.

An hour later Mara walked in to find them in that same position. She really didn't want to wake them, but she knew that Elliot wanted this transplant done and that it was her duty to her patient to see that he pulls through. She walked over next to the bed and started to place a hand on Olivia's shoulder when Elliot caught her by the wrist and she looked to see his eyes were open.

"Don't wake her. She hasn't been sleeping well," he whispered.

"That's understandable, but it's time," Mara said. Elliot nodded in understanding.

"Give us ten minutes?" he asked. Mara nodded and left the room.

He looked down at Olivia sleeping so soundly. She looked beautiful and so peaceful. He wished she could stay that way. He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. She moaned as her eyes fluttered and she turned her head. He chuckled softly and kissed her nose and then her lips.

"Five more minutes," Olivia whined. Elliot laughed.

"I would, but Mara just came in as said it was time to go," he said, "Let's get this over with so that you and I can leave this place and have a happy ending."

Olivia sighed. She was truly comfortable in her spot. She nodded and got up.

"Okay," she said, "I'm ready."

She leaned over and kissed him as Mara walked back in.

"Oops, sorry," she said, "Are we ready now?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," Olivia said.

"Alright, Olivia, you're going in first and then Elliot," Mara said, "This should take about two hours or so. We'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible. Now, I both need you to sign these forms and we'll get started."

They each took their corresponding papers, filled them out, and signed them. Olivia looked at Elliot and he nodded. They wanted this over.

"Okay, Olivia, come with me. Elliot, Janet will be in to take you to prep," Mara said. Olivia kissed Elliot again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied.

Olivia followed Mara and Janet came and got Elliot. They were both prepped and set for the transfusion; both were anxious to get it done.

About three hours later, Elliot was returned to his room and Olivia, a short time later. Both felt drained, but happy.

"Do you think it worked?" Olivia asked.

"We'll know in a day or two," he replied, "Are you okay?"

"I feel good," she said, "A little tired, but good."

"Same here," he said, "I think it took a lot out of both of us."

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry," she said, "Shall I order in?"

"Do they deliver here?" he asked.

"Fin does," Olivia said with a grin. Elliot laughed.

"Let's do it then," he said. Olivia pulled out her phone and dialed Fin's number.

"Tutuola," he answered.

"Hey," Olivia said.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"We did the transfusion today and we should know tomorrow or the day after if it worked," Olivia said.

"That's good," he said, "You need anything?"

"Uh, we're kinda hungry for something other than jello," she said.

"Oh, I suppose you want me to deliver?" Fin said.

"It would be nice," Olivia said sweetly.

"What you want?" he asked.

"Chinese?" Olivia said looking at Elliot who nodded, "Chinese. Um, Kung POW chicken and sweet and sour pork with egg rolls and fortune cookies."

"Okay, "Fin said, "I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks, Fin. You're a life-saver," Olivia said.

"No problem and Liv, I'm glad it went well today, "he said, "I know that it will work."

"I hope so. See ya," she said.

"Bye," Fin said.

They disconnected. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"He'll be here in a few," Olivia said. Elliot nodded.

"How do we pass the time?" Elliot asked.

"Hmm, let's see," Olivia said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Half an hour later, Fin dropped their dinner off and they enjoyed it. Then they just laid together and enjoyed each other's company. It wasn't long before they fell asleep again. Both we're happy and satisfied.

**AN: There's the next chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I apologize for the long wait. I've had a lot going on. Thank you for reading! More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6: Childish and Watched

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I just play with them!**

* * *

The next day, it showed Elliot improving. He was feeling a little better and had some more color in his face. The day after they did another blood test and found that the transfusion worked and that the cancer is going into remission. A few days later, Olivia was setting up her apartment to bring Elliot home. Mara had explained to them to just be safe that he was going to be discharged with orders that someone stays with him at all times and that he wasn't allowed to work. Elliot didn't like being benched, and he let it be known.

"I can't believe I can't work. I'm getting better so I should go back," Elliot said.

"You can take some time," Olivia told him, "It's not going to hurt anything to make sure that you're really getting better."

"I know, but I'd rather do that at work," he replied.

"Don't push so hard, El," Olivia said, "Let yourself heal."

"I'm healing! The cancer is in remission and all my cuts and my arms are healing! Why can't I work?" Elliot yelled.

Olivia looked away from him. She shook her head.

"I'm going to get the car," Olivia said.

"Liv, come on, don't be like that," Elliot said. She shook her head and walked out.

Elliot rubbed his head and groaned. He knew that he messed up and shouldn't have acted that way towards her. He knew how worried she'd been. He was going to have to make things right again.

* * *

Olivia got to the car and leaned against it for a moment. She took a few deep breaths to calm down. She knew if the roles were reversed she'd most likely act the same way. Taking a couple more breaths, she climbed into the car. She pulled the car around to the entrance, got out, and went to get Elliot.

She walked into the room to find him vehemently refusing to ride down in a wheelchair.

"I can walk! I don't need that damn thing!" Elliot yelled.

"Sir, it's hospital policy," the nurse said nervously.

"I don't care if it's the US army policy, I'm walking out of here!" Elliot snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Olivia yelled. The nurse and Elliot looked over at her. "Give us a minute?"

The nurse stepped out for a moment. Elliot looked at Olivia. He huffed.

"What?" he asked.

She glared at him.

"You're acting like a child!" Olivia snapped at him, "Yes, you're healing, but you're not healed yet. You've still got some time to use. I understand you're frustrated, but I won't tolerate this treatment anymore!"

"Then leave! Nothing is keeping you here!" Elliot said and regretted it as soon as it came out.

Olivia looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"If that's true, then I'm going to call Fin to take you home and leave," Olivia said.

"Liv, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…I just…I hate that I can't get back to normal, that I can't work. I'm fine, I feel fine. I don't want to just lay at home," Elliot said.

Olivia studied him for a moment. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"El, you'll have me. I love you so much and I want to…to…to get better completely!" Olivia said.

"Liv, I'm sorry," Elliot said, "I'll do this for you. That doesn't mean I'll have to like it. Though, I'll try not to complain as much or act like I was."

"I hope so because I'm not your mother, I'm your partner and girlfriend," Olivia said, "And I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "Now, can we get the hell out of here?"

She looked at the wheelchair. He sighed and sat down in it. She smiled and called the nurse back in. They got him in the car and Olivia took him home to her apartment.

* * *

Across the street from the hospital, a man was watching them from his binoculars. He had been watching them for some time. The accident was just the beginning. The cancer was a perk, but he had so much pain to bring to Elliot Stabler for ruining his life. He had a plan now. Especially now that he knew how the partners felt about each other. He picked up his phone and pressed a number.

"They're leaving. Should I follow?" he asked.

The voice on the other side said, "Negative, we know where they're going."

"Understood," he said and disconnected, "Soon, Stabler, soon."

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and all of you reading this! I understand that this chapter is so short, but it was necessary. I hope to have the next one up soon. I hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7: It has Begun

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Warning: Sexual Content below!**

A couple weeks later, Elliot was healing nicely. Everyone was satisfied with his progress, especially Olivia. She couldn't believe how well he's been doing. She was grateful to everyone who had helped along the way. The only thing Elliot wanted to do now was to get back to work.

Elliot sat on Olivia's couch watching the news on TV about the latest rapist/murderer who had unleashed his fury on the city. He sighed. Olivia walked into the room with a beer and handed it to him and took her place next to him with her own beer in hand. She took a sip of hers.

"You miss it, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get off leave, but even if I do get to go back I'm going to be benched. That's going to be worse than being stuck at home. Not that it hasn't been great, but I'm really bored with nothing to do around here."

"I get that. I can't wait for you to come back either. Alternating partners isn't the same as having my own."

"Yeah, I miss that too."

He smiled and leaned over, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Olivia deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her jaw line and peppered kisses down her neck. She moaned at how that felt.

"Should we take this in the other room?" He asked, kissing her lips again.

"Mmm, fine with me."

They got up still kissing and walked awkwardly to the bedroom. He unbuttoned the front of her shirt as the back of her legs hit the bed. As she lay back, it fell open revealing a lacy, black bra.

He pulled off his top as well and straddled her to capture her lips again. He kissed down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. He reached around behind her and unclasped her bra. He kissed back towards her lips as she leaned up to take her shirt off and to let her bra join it. He kissed her neck and found his way to her breasts. He rubbed and pinched her nipples gently until they hardened and then he sucked them gently while rubbing them again. He kissed down her stomach to the waistband of her pants.

He unbuttoned them and pulled her pants and panties down and off to join the rest of her clothes. He kissed her inner thighs before kissing her folds. He slipped his tongue inside, thrusting in and out. His fingers replaced his tongue and he licked up to find that small bundle of nerves. He clamped onto it as she began to moan and gasp. He knew that she was about to fall over the edge. He bit down on her clit lightly and sped up his thrusts with his fingers.

"Mmm, El, Oh God!" she said as she fell over the ledge.

He gave her sex a parting kiss before making his way back up to her lips. He captured her lips again. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them over his hips. He let them fall down his legs and kicked them off. She cupped him through his boxers. He moaned in her mouth. She tugged his boxers down and he kicked them off to join his pants. She stroked his hard member. He moaned again.

"I...can't…need to be in you," he gasped.

She lay back and he pushed into her. She gasped at his size. He waited until she was ready. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he knew he could move. He pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in. He continued at a safe pace. She moved with him. They moaned together as they both knew they were close. He quickened his pace and came right as her walls contracted around him. He lay on top of her and kissed her again.

"That was wonderful," she said.

"I agree," he said.

"I guess you definitely feel better."

"Definitely."

He rolled off her and pulled her close. They lay quietly together, enjoying each other's presence. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

He could see them on the video feed. As he watched the scene unfold before him, he felt even more fury as he knew that he would never feel that intimacy with his wife again. All of that was thanks to Stabler. He gritted his teeth as he put his fist into one of his many screens. His blood was boiling with envy and rage. That bastard dare taunt him. He pressed the number again and it rang once.

"Now?" he said.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

The call disconnected as he laughed maniacally.

"I can't wait to do this to you, Stabler. That pretty lady is going to suffer just because you love her. Everyone you love will suffer."

He began laughing again.

**AN: I do apologize for the long wait. Real life has been stressful. I've found a lull to write and this is what came out. It's kind of filler, but I thought everyone would like an update. I'll try to update again ASAP. I can't make any promises though because I may be moving soon. Thanks for sticking with me though!**


	8. Chapter 8: Back and Taken

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

The next day meant that Elliot could go to work, but under explicit orders not to be in the field. He and Olivia ate breakfast, showered, and left for work. Elliot had to go into Cragen's office upon arrival and Olivia sat down at her desk to begin some of her DD5's. This was when Fin came in with a file in his hand.

"Hey, Baby Girl, today's the big day huh?" he asked nodding towards Cragen's office.

"Yep, but I don't know how long he'll handle being benched."

"I give it two hours."

"You haven't been betting on him again."

"Would I do that?"

"Odafin!"

"Can you blame me?" he asked as he walked to his desk.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. At that time, Elliot came out and took his spot in front of her at his desk.

"So, what'd Cragen say?" Olivia asked.

"Same thing I've been told again and again: No field work until I get the all clear from Maura."

"You think you'll survive? Because Fin is betting on you."

"Hey!"

Fin grinned his way and Elliot shook his head.

"I just told her that I give you two hours before you try to sneak out. That's all."

"Uh-huh and what does Munch say and how much?"

Munch walked in on cue. "I said half an hour and twenty. Cap said three and forty."

"You guys are incorrigible!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But you love us!" Fin said.

"Sometimes I wonder," she smiled. The guys laughed.

The phone rang. It was Olivia's. She picked it up.

"Benson…okay…I'll be there."

"What was that?" Elliot asked.

"Rape at Mercy. Just a statement and kit I have to collect. I'll be back in an hour and maybe if you boys are good I'll bring some coffee and lunch."

"Yes Mom!"

They all laughed as Olivia walked out the door. The guys went to work.

* * *

He watched Olivia walk out of the precinct. The plan was in motion. He followed her until she got to the hospital. In the parking garage, he waited. It was forty-five minute before Olivia came out again. He got out with his taser in hand. He walked to her.

"Excuse me, miss," he said and as she turned he caught her in the side. She collapsed and he put her in his car and took her to his hideout.

He tied her to the chair in the room he had set up. He took a few photos and developed them. He stuffed them into an envelope. He found a kid on the street and handed him a fifty to have them delivered to the precinct. He also threatened the kid to ensure that the package was delivered and not just thrown out. He went back to check on his prisoner and to wait for Stabler's reaction to seeing his precious Olivia in the state she's in.

* * *

Elliot was halfway through another DD5 before he noticed a kid walk into the squad. He had a manila envelope in his hands. Elliot got up.

"Can I help you?"

The kid handed him the envelope without a word and walked away.

"Hey, wait!"

The kid took off and Elliot lost him before he turned the corner.

"Dammit!"

He walked back and began to open the folder. He pulled out the pictures and his blood ran cold. There was Olivia, strapped to a chair and her mouth taped. Across one of the photos was some writing.

'Save her if you can, Stabler, but I can promise you she'll never be the same. –K'

"What is it?" Fin asked as he saw Elliot clutching those pictures.

Elliot gave them to Fin whose blood boiled.

"What?" Munch asked. Fin showed him and he gasped.

Fin walked to Cragen's office and opened the door.

"Cap, we got a major problem."

Cragen got up and walked out, "What's going on?"

"Liv's been kidnapped," Elliot said.

"Do we know by whom?" Cragen asked.

"No," Munch said, "These pictures are all we have to go on."

Munch handed Cragen the photos and when he saw them his heart beat faster. Seeing the woman who he loved like a daughter in that state and to hear her threatened in such a manner pissed him off.

"Drop everything. This is priority. One of our own is in danger and we need to find her and fast. I want every available man and woman on this."

Everyone had stopped and listened. When he was finished the squad was filled with bustling and everyone trying to find a lead as to where their missing sister could be.

"Cap, I gotta find her. He's targeting her because of me."

"No, Elliot, I have a feeling that's what he wants. You're benched. Man the tip line."

"Cap! Please! I can't sit here on the phone while she's with some psycho son of a bitch!"

"You can and you will! That's an order! Or you'll go home!"

"Elliot, man, Munch and I will look hard and we'll find her," Fin said.

"Can't guarantee the bastard who took her will be in one piece though," Munch said.

"I can't sit here though."

"You heard what Cragen said," Munch said.

"Yeah, I know, but that don't mean I'm gonna listen."

"El, that's a bad idea."

"I don't care! I'm supposed to protect her! She's my partner!"

"We both know she's more than that which is why you should stay here," Fin said, "I love her like a sister and I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do. We'll find her."

"You better hurry because he's probably gonna torture her or worse. God, what did I do to put her in this position?"

"Why do you think it was something you did?" Munch asked.

"The note was directed to me. It means he took Liv to get at me. I don't even know who this bastard is and he's taken the one woman I love more than anything. What made him do that?"

"I'll take the pictures to the lab to see if we can get anything from them," Munch said.

"It's a start."

Munch left for the lab, the envelope and photos in hand.

"I'll look for that kid. I got some contacts on the street. I'll find him."

"Okay, I guess I'll do what I'm told for once and stay here."

"You better mean that man. I don't wanna be here if Cragen finds out you went off on your own."

"I do mean it."

Fin nodded and went to security to get a picture of the kid to show around. Elliot kicked his desk and then collapsed in his chair. He put his head in his hands, hoping beyond hope that the man was just making empty threats. He was hoping that they would find Olivia, alive and safe.

**AN: That man is totally demented and I have no idea where he came from. Probably the dark recesses of my mind. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and that you keep enjoying! We will find out more about the man later. I promise. Thanks for reading though!**


	9. Chapter 9: Beating and Taunting

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**Warning: Violence**

Olivia was floating in the darkness before she saw the tunnel of light. She went to the tunnel and opened her eyes. She saw that she was gagged and strapped to a chair. She tugged at her restraints and found that they were too tight to wiggle out of. She finally looked around the room she was in.

There was a bed in the corner and a toilet on the opposite side. She was in the middle of the room facing the door with a small window in the back, not big enough to climb out of, but just big enough to let a little light through.

Her head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. She came face-to-face with her captor, the same man who had called to her in the parking lot. That's when she felt a little sharp pain in her side from where he had tased her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said, "How'd you sleep?"

She glared at him.

"Oh, yeah."

He took the tape off her mouth. She gasped at the pulling of her skin.

"Now, you can answer," he said.

"What am I doing here?" she asked.

"I would think you'd already know. You're my prisoner. We're going to have some fun while I destroy your partner."

"You leave him alone!"

"Hmm, let me think…no!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because he killed my wife!"

"Elliot hasn't killed anyone!"

"He killed her! He caused her to take her life all because he couldn't catch the bastard who ruined her!"

Olivia was taken aback. This man has a vendetta against the man she loves because his wife took her own life after being assaulted.

"It wasn't his fault! It was the fault of the bastard who raped her! Go destroy him!"

"Oh, I did already."

He held up a picture of a bloody scene. What looked like the body of a man lay in the middle of a room; the floor around him was soaked with blood.

"I cut him so shallow and tortured him over and over before the bastard finally died. Did you know he begged for me to let him live? After what he had done to my wife, he begged for me to let HIM live!"

"He had no right to do what he did, but you have no right doing what you're doing now. Let me go and we can work this out."

"No! No, I will destroy Stabler's life, but first, I'm going to break his spirit."

The man had an evil grin spread across his face and Olivia knew that she was in trouble in more ways than one. He stepped forward, brandishing a knife at his side. Olivia's eyes widened in fear.

"How will he care for you when I cut that pretty face?"

"Get away from me."

The man smacked her across the face, hard. Her head flung back at the impact. When she looked back at him, her lip was bleeding.

"That's just the beginning. I have big plans for you."

He stepped toward her again. She tugged at her restraints again and again. They wouldn't come loose. He sliced the rope at her ankles before walking around the chair and slicing the rope at her hands. She took off once her hands were free, but she didn't get far because he had flung the chair at her ankles. The chair caught her and she fell forward. He chuckled.

"You have spunk. I like that. Don't worry, you'll break soon enough."

"I'll never stop fighting you."

"Oh, I think you will."

He grabbed her up off the floor and held the blade to her throat. She whimpered slightly but then steeled herself. He shoved her to the bed. She fell onto it and sat up to run again before he struck her again in the face. She fell back into the mattress and blacked out. He smirked and left. It wouldn't be too much longer. He grabbed his camera and snapped some more pictures. He developed them and left them at the front desk of the 1-6.

* * *

Elliot was trying to work on the paperwork in front of him, but he was having no success. Munch had come back from the lab. There were no fingerprints, but there were some fungus on the photos consistent with a damp, dark place. That narrowed the search down to warehouses and shipyards. Fin searched everywhere for the kid, but he couldn't find him. They were staring at the screen with the pictures on it, the ones of Olivia and the ones of the kid. An officer walked into the squad room.

"Detective Stabler?" he said.

"That's me," Elliot replied.

"This was left for you," the officer said as he handed Elliot the envelope.

Elliot took it and ripped it open to find more pictures of Olivia. In these, she was on the mattress, her lip bleeding and her cheek bruised.

"Who left this?" he asked.

"A man dropped them off about fifteen minutes ago," the officer replied.

"What did he look like?" Fin asked.

"Um, about 5'10, brown hair, green eyes, average build. He had a mad look in his eyes too and he had a tattoo on his wrist of a flower," the officer said.

"Okay, you need to get to a sketch artist," Munch said and walked with the officer.

"This prick is messing with me," Elliot said, "I gotta find her Fin."

"We will, Elliot," Fin said.

"Yeah, but alive?" Elliot said, "He's already started hitting her. Who's to say he won't kill her right out when she pisses him off?"

"He wants you to suffer and right now, he's succeeding. He knows you can't go after her and he's relishing that fact. He wants you broken and to do that he's going to try to break her."

"I don't know what I did to put her in this position. Why he chose me through her? Why hurt her when I'm the one he wants. Why not just come straight to me?"

"It's a power trip and a game to him. He's playing with you and once he has you where he wants you, he will strike hard, but we're going to get him before he can do that. We're going to find her alive and you'll be able to be together."

"I hope you're right. I can't live without her, I won't."

Elliot looked at the photos. Fin put his hand out for them.

"I need to take them to the lab."

"It's just going to tell us what we already know."

"Maybe he slipped up this time."

Elliot handed him the pictures. Fin placed his other hand on Elliot's shoulder and Elliot nodded his thanks. Fin walked out and Elliot almost slung everything off his desk, but he stopped himself. He was going crazy just waiting around for results. He needed something to do. That's when he noticed the note on the floor, half-hidden under his desk. He picks it up.

'She's running out of time to live, Stabler. What's your move?-K'

He started to crumble the note before he realized there was some writing on the back. It was a name, Emma Carlson. Why would he give him an intentional lead unless he wanted Elliot to find him? Elliot sat down at his computer and pulled up everything he could on Emma Carlson.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Happy Easter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Indentification and Rescue

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

**Warning: Violence, Self-Harm, and a bit of sexual assualt. **

* * *

_He was running through the warehouse. He ran faster and faster, but the halls seemed to get longer. He finally reached the door and threw it open. He saw her lying there, covered in blood. He ran to her side, calling her name. He turned her over to face him._

Jumping up in his chair, Elliot looked around to find out that it was just a dream. He rubbed his face and squinted at his watch to see that it was three in the morning. Olivia had been missing for thirteen hours. He looked back at his computer and saw the file he had pulled up earlier.

It was an old case file of his, the rape and suicide of Emma Carlson. Emma had been walking to the subway after working a twelve hour shift. She was just outside an alley when a man thrust her against the wall and began to rape her repeatedly. He read down to where the man got loose on a technicality. Her husband, Kevin Carlson, was very upset that he had gotten off. He claimed his wife needed the closure and now that she's not going to get it that it will kill her and it did. Three days after the news hit, Emma was found in her bathtub with her wrists slit open.

It wasn't long after Emma's death that they found the man who raped her beaten and tortured in an empty warehouse. He'd been dead for a few days by the time they had gotten to him. Elliot shivered as he figured on who had killed the man. It was the husband, but they couldn't prove it. That's when everything clicked. It was the husband. The husband, Kevin Carlson, had Olivia. Carlson blamed him for not catching the perp and locking him away, but why involve Liv? Was it a love for a love? He couldn't understand that unless the man really wanted him to suffer. That's when he figured out that Carlson is planning to do to Olivia what was done to his wife, Emma.

Elliot snatched up his phone and called Fin.

"Tutuola," Fin answered.

"I know who took Liv!"

"Who?"

"Kevin Carlson, husband of the victim of a rape case I had back in the day. The wife was raped and then she committed suicide in the bathroom."

"Damn, why take Liv?"

"I figure," Elliot swallowed hard as a lump formed in his throat, "I figure that he is going to do to her what happened to his wife. Fin, I've got to find her. Any luck on tracking down where he could've taken her?"

"I got some stuff back from the lab saying that the pictures had mold spores on it, but we knew that. What we didn't know was that mold only grows in one area, outside Brooklyn, there's a shipyard that has a warehouse. We think that's where he's holding her. We'll get her."

"I'll meet you there."

"No, you heard what the Cap said. You stay there."

"I can't. I have to go. This man took her because of me. I can't have him hurt her. I can't do this without her, Fin. I can't live without her."

"Look, Elliot, I know how you both feel about each other. She wouldn't want you there because she wants to protect you. She doesn't want you hurt anymore then you want her hurt. Stay there and we'll bring her back, alive."

"No, I'm coming!"

"You hard-headed…" click.

Elliot hung up on him and grabbed his shield. He hadn't been released to have his firearm yet, so he went to the armory and checked out another sidearm. The attendant there didn't try to stop him due to being afraid of his wrath. Elliot jumped into a cruiser and took off for Brooklyn.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she awoke for the second time in the room. She shook her head. Her cheek hurt from where he hit her earlier. She noticed her arms were still bound. She struggled against the ropes again. They were getting tighter every time she moved. Her wrists hurt and burned from the rope.

The door flung open and he walked in. She glared up at him. He grinned menacingly.

"Nice of you to join the land of the living again," he said, "I was almost afraid that I'd hit you too hard."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of dying."

He yanked her hair back and she cried out.

"Oh, you will so. I'm going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it. Just after I have my way with you."

Olivia's eyes widened. Her heart sped up as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She head-butted him. He jumped back and grabbed his nose in pain. He was pouring blood out of his nose. Olivia grinned at the fact that she had broken his nose. She stood up and he walked over to strike her. She brought her knee up and hit him in the groin. He bent over and she kneed his face, breaking his nose again.

"You BITCH!"

Olivia took off for the door. Before she could get to it, he grabbed her ankle and she fell. She turned over and kicked him in the face again. She worked her way to her feet and went to run again. He was faster and grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. She hit hard. He picked her up by her hair and threw her on the bed.

"My turn."

He untied her wrists. She tried to slap at him and punch him, but he caught her wrists and pinned them above her head. He leaned down to kiss her neck. He put both wrists in one hand and began undressing them both with the other. She wiggled and moved and fought him. He got tired of it and tied her wrists together above her head. After that, he tied her feet to the bad and gagged her. He'd only had a few buttons done on her shirt, but he was getting impatient. He ripped it open and exposed her tan flesh and black bra. He groaned at the sight. He straddled her to pin her hips down. He groped her breasts through her bra. She whimpered.

"Oh yes, I'm going to enjoy this!"

He reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. He threw that on the floor. He kneaded her breasts and she hissed as his nails dug into her. She cried silently. She thought of Elliot. She pictured him that last time they had made love. He was gentle and loving. The man moved to undo her pants when the door was kicked open again and Elliot was standing there with the gun aimed at the man's head.

"Get off her," he growled dangerously.

He moved off her and turned to face Elliot.

Olivia's head snapped up at Elliot's voice. She smiled through her gag and breathed a sigh of relief. Elliot looked her over to make sure she was okay.

"Kevin Carlson, you're under arrest."

"Oh, so you remember me now? What about my wife?"

"I remember. I remember that your wife took her own life because she was depressed after being raped. I didn't let that man walk! I fought like hell to get him convicted for what he did!"

"You didn't do anything! I had to deal with the fallout! My wife was scared to leave the apartment, thinking he was going to get her again! I couldn't touch her! I couldn't comfort her! All because YOU didn't do your damn job!"

"I did what I could! We couldn't retry him again under the law! We were looking for other victims so that we could get him when your wife killed herself!"

"NO! You weren't doing anything! I called everyday to see if you had anything after that, but you said it was a cold case! You quit! You gave up!"

"I didn't give up! I kept looking, but there was nothing to find! We had to wait for him to strike again! He didn't have time to because you killed him!"

"You're damn right I killed him! I killed him and I enjoyed every minute! I was going to enjoy her too. I think I still might."

Elliot pulled the hammer back on the gun. Kevin grinned.

"You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would you?"

Elliot glanced over at Olivia who was watching with wide eyes. She shook her head. She didn't want him to do this. Kevin took this as an opening and rushed Elliot. Before Elliot could get a shot off, Kevin slammed into him and knocked the gun from him grasp. He pulled his own gun and put it to Elliot's head and squeezed the trigger.

"Hey, Carlson!" Fin's voice rang from the doorway. Kevin looked up and Fin pulled the trigger.

The team rushed into the room. Elliot moved Kevin's body off of him and went to Liv. He took off his jacket and covered her. He ungagged her and began working on her restraints.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked her softly. She began to cry again.

"I am now. I was so scared. He came so close," Olivia said as she tried to keep from breaking down.

"Let it go, baby. You're safe now. Everything is going to be alright."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her tightly and she sobbed into his shirt.

**AN: I do apologize for the long wait. Blame it on my two year old godson and nephew. Those two give me a run for my money! I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and all the favorites! **


	11. Chapter 11: Checked out and PTSD

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU**

They loaded Olivia into the ambulance after having to pry her and Elliot apart temporarily. The moment their hands separated, Olivia panicked.

"El?! Elliot?!"

"I'm right here, baby! I'm not going anywhere!"

"El, don't leave me!"

"I'm not, honey! I'm right here!"

Elliot tried to follow the EMTs and when one tried to push him back he nearly broke his arm.

"Don't you hear her? She's hysterical and I told her I'm not going anywhere. She will not leave my sight no more than she has to, so back off!"

The EMT moved and Elliot climbed in next to Olivia. He knew that they would report him for what he did and now that everyone knew how they felt about each other, they'd have to deal with that fallout. Hopefully, they would catch a break and their relationship wouldn't make it back to 1PP.

Olivia was put into the trauma bay. The nurses worked around Elliot. He didn't give them a choice. The nurses had pulled off into a corner, unsure of how to go about asking him to leave to do a pelvic exam to make sure that she was okay.

"You heard what he said to the EMT when he was trying to hold him off?"

"Yes, but we have a job to do. I think it would be best to let him ask her if she wants him to stay."

"Well, okay, Andrea, you go handle him."

"Such the chicken, Laura."

Laura stuck her tongue out at Andrea who made her way over to Elliot.

"Excuse me, sir, could I speak with you a moment?"

Elliot looked at Olivia and kissed her hand.

"I'm going to step over here with the nurse. I'll be in your sight at all times, I promise."

"Okay."

Elliot stepped over to where Olivia couldn't hear them, but she could still see him.

"What's up?"

"We need to do a pelvic exam. It's procedure, but it may make her uncomfortable. I know how she panics if you're not there, and I wanted you to ask her whether or not she'd be comfortable with you in the room."

"I'll ask, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you."

At that moment, they heard a crash and looked over to see Olivia flinging trays and ripping the IVs out of her arm. She kicked one nurse and swung to hit another. Elliot flew into the room and he recognized the look on her face. She was back in that room. She was fighting him.

"Let her go! Let her go! Liv, baby, it's me. It's El. Look at me baby. Come back to me."

He got her to focus on him and he saw her come out of it. She shrunk away slightly.

"Baby, are you here?"

"Y-y-yes, Elliot?"

"I'm right here baby."

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me."

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too baby. Liv, these nurses need to do a pelvic exam. Are you okay with me being here or do you-?"

"NO! Don't leave! No!"

"Hey, hey, shh, it's okay. I'll stay if that's what you want."

"Please don't leave me."

Olivia started to sob again. Elliot held her gently, stroking her hair softly.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said to her and Andrea.

Andrea nodded and gathered the supplies needed to do the exam. Laura looked at Andrea spitefully and Andrea just smiled at her and went back to her job.

Once the exam was done, with Olivia having only panicked once, they left her and Elliot alone to talk. He sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand. He looked up as there was a knock at the door. Olivia jumped and clenched his arm. Elliot saw that it was Fin and Munch.

"Baby, it's okay. It's just Munch and Fin."

She loosened her grip and nodded. He waved them in. Fin came in carrying a small bear and Munch brought balloons. Olivia smiled for their benefit, but they all saw that it didn't go to her eyes.

"Hey baby girl, how're you feeling?"

Olivia looked at Fin.

"Uhh, I'm not sure how to feel."

"I hear you. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Don't you guys go blaming yourselves. It's not your faults."

"Well, it isn't yours either," Munch said.

"Nor yours Elliot," Fin chimed in.

Elliot nodded, but they all knew that he was going to beat himself up regardless of what they said just like they would continue to blame themselves no matter what Olivia said.

"Liv, we, um, we have to take your statement," Munch said softly.

"I know. Can El stay?"

"Of course, baby girl," Fin said.

"Are you up for this?" Elliot asked.

"I'll never be up for it, but it has to be done. I know that."

"Okay, let's get started. The sooner we do, the sooner it's over," Munch said.

Olivia went over everything that happened between the last time they saw her and when they walked in and shot Carlson. After everything was gone over, Fin and Munch left so that Elliot could calm Olivia back down after having to relive everything again. He comforted her as best he could. Andrea walked in a short time later. Elliot looked over. Olivia sat up and looked over.

"Is something wrong?" Olivia asked.

"No, everything has turned out okay," Andrea said, "He was clean and you're going to be fine."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Elliot smiled.

"Thanks Andrea."

"No problem. Uh, I have a card here from my counselor. She can help you with any PTSD you may have," Andrea said.

"Thank you," Olivia said as she took the card from Andrea.

Andrea nodded and left the room. Elliot looked at Olivia who was staring at the card.

"Everything okay, Liv?"

"Huh, yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"Tell that to someone who believes you. Come on, what's wrong?"

"I just want to forget this ever happened."

"I know, honey, we'll take this day by day. I promise I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I know, thanks, El. I love you."

"I love you too. Rest for now."

Elliot took the card and laid it on the bedside table and Olivia leaned back against the pillows. He held her hand as she slowly fell asleep.

She laid on the gurney, in excruciating pain. The nurses and doctors surround her. They keep telling her to push and to push hard. She screams out. She looks for Elliot. Where is he? He promised. She finally pushes again and the pain is over. She hears what sounds like a cat mewling as she looks down to see a disfigured child with Carlson face laughing at her. She screams and screams. The doctors try to hand her the child and she's smacking it away again and again. She hears Elliot calling to her.

"Liv, Liv, baby, wake up! It's okay! It's just a dream!"

She opens her eyes to see his cerulean blues staring back at her. He's got a mark just below his eye and his cheek is starting to bruise slightly. She takes a deep breath and throws her arms around him and begins to cry.

"It was horrible, El! I was…I was p-pregnant. It was ugly and d-disfigured and had C-Carlson's face and it was laughing at me! You weren't there after you promised!"

"Baby, it was a nightmare. I'm right here. I told you I'm not going anywhere."

He held her until she calmed down again and her breathing evened out to indicate that she had fallen asleep again. This time, he hoped she didn't dream.

The next morning Olivia was released from the hospital. Elliot drove her home.

Once in her apartment, Olivia ran to the shower. Elliot let her be, but after an hour he began to worry. He knocked on the door.

"Liv, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!"

He stood there and gave her another five minutes before he knocked again.

"I told you I'll be out in a minute!"

"Liv, honey, what's wrong? Open the door for me, please."

"No!"

He turned the knob to find it locked. That's when his cop senses went off.

"Olivia, open this door or I'll open it for you!"

"No, leave me alone!"

He was taken aback. After being so clingy, she wanted him to leave? He knew then that something was wrong.

"I'm opening this door!"

"No! Leave me the hell alone!"

Elliot leaned his shoulder into the door and it popped open. The sight before him was Olivia in the shower. She was crouched down with her arms wrapped around her knees at the water running off her. Her skin was red from it being cold and she had begun to shiver.

"Damn it! I told you to leave me the fuck alone!"

"If that's what you want. I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?! You promised you wouldn't leave me!"

"You just…never mind. Come on, let's get you warm."

He grabbed a towel and got her to stand up. He wrapped it around her and helped her out of the shower. He took her into her bedroom and got her a pair of sweats and his sweatshirt that she had taken. Once she was dressed, he laid her down on her bed and wrapped the comforter around her. He lay with her and she soon stopped shivering.

"Why'd you do that, Liv?"

"I don't know. I felt like…that he was still all over me. For a moment, I was back in that room and he was all over me. He was touching me and everything."

She covered her mouth and ran from the bed. She leaned over the toilet and vomited. Elliot walked into the room and held her hair back for her. When she was done, he ran a washcloth under cold water and handed it to her. She wiped her mouth and face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, El. Thanks."

She got up and brushed her teeth only to vomit again. They repeated their ritual only this time she was able to brush her teeth without vomiting.

"Do you feel better now?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

"Let's go lay down then."

They walked back into the bedroom again and she got into bed. He crawled in behind her and wrapped his arm around her gently. It wasn't long before she fell asleep. He watched her as she slept and wished that this hadn't happened to her. He couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that Carlson put her through. If he had brought justice to the man who raped Emma Carlson, Olivia wouldn't have been put through the hell. He just hoped that he was strong enough for the both of them to deal with the aftermath.

**AN: Sorry it's taken so long. We're in the process of moving and I have no internet. I had to go to my cousin's house and upload this. I hope you like it! OMG! Tonight's episode was amazing and the season finale is going to be wow!**


	12. Chapter 12: Sick and Results

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Elliot got up a short time later to fix them some lunch. Olivia was still napping. He made some chicken soup and a couple of grilled cheese. He set their lunch on the tray and carried to the bedroom. He opened the door and found the bed empty. He set the tray on the nightstand and looked around the room. He noticed the bathroom door open. He went in a saw Olivia sitting on the floor next to the toilet. She leaned over the toilet again and vomited. Elliot went over and held her hair up and rubbed her back. When she finished, he wet a washcloth and handed it to her. She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"I made lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"I figured as much after that. Do you want some crackers?"

"No, El, I just want to sleep."

"Liv, you can't hide forever in bed."

"I'm not. I'm just so tired."

"Maybe you need to go get checked out again."

"No, no hospitals. I'm done with them. I'll be fine."

"Liv, please. Let me take you to make sure everything is okay."

"El, I want to sleep. I'm fine."

"Alright, but promise me that when you wake up we'll go to the hospital to get you checked out?"

"El…"

"It'll make me feel better. Liv, please."

"Fine."

"Thank you. Now, let's get you to bed."

"Trying to take advantage of me already, Stabler."

"Never."

He smiled and they went back into the room. He pulled the comforter back and let her crawl into the bed. He covered her and kissed her forehead.

"Stay, please."

Elliot climbed into the bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed contentedly. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep again. He got up and kissed her forehead again and took the now cold lunch into the kitchen to clean up. While he was loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, he heard struggling in the next room. He turned the water off and raced in the room to see Olivia thrashing around in bed. He touched her arm gently.

"Liv, baby, wake up. It's just a nightmare, baby. Come back to me."

Olivia quit thrashing and settled down. She moved her arms to her side and slowly opened her eyes. Elliot saw the fear in them. He leaned over.

"Baby, are you okay?"

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. The nightmare had gotten to her. He soothed her by rubbing her back gently. Her sobbing became sniffles and she leaned against him.

"He almost had me this time. He was so…so close."

"Shh, baby, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here, you're safe."

Olivia sniffled and sat up. She ran a hand through her hair before another wave of nausea came over her. She ran to the bathroom and tried to vomit again, but there was nothing left in her system to throw up. Elliot was right by her side.

"I wonder why you're throwing up so much. Please let me take you to the hospital or something."

"No, El, I'm fine. It's just stress."

"I don't think it's just stress. It could be more than that. I just want to be sure. Please? For me?"

Olivia weighed the question and finally gave in.

"Okay, go ahead and take another shower and get cleaned up then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay."

He helped her to her feet and kissed her forehead. He walked in the other room and continued cleaning up. Olivia got into the shower and cleaned herself. Once she was dressed in another of Elliot's sweatshirts and a pair of yoga pants, they left for Mercy General.

They got to Mercy and as they were walking in Olivia fainted. Elliot caught her and lifted her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way into the ER.

"Help! I need help in here!"

A team of nurses and doctors came rushing over with a gurney and Elliot laid her on it. They rushed her in the back and Elliot was forced to wait in the waiting area. He called Fin, Munch, and Cragen. They were there in a short time.

"What happened?" Munch asked

"She fainted on our way in."

"On your way in? Was something wrong?" Cragen asked.

"Baby girl okay?" Fin asked.

"I don't know yet. They just took her back. She wasn't responding."

"She'll be fine," Fin said.

"I hope so. She'd been throwing up all morning and napping in between when I finally convinced her to come here. When we were walking in, she just passed out."

Just then they heard yelling in the back and a crashing sound. One of the nurses came out calling for security.

"No! Don't! Elliot!"

Elliot ran to the voice, knowing it was Olivia screaming for him. The nurse and doctor tried holding him back.

"Let him go!" Munch, Fin, and Cragen screamed at the nurse and doctor.

They let him by and he got to Olivia's side. He took her hands and she went to strike at him before she realized who it was and threw her arms around him.

"Where were you? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry baby. They wouldn't let me back here with you."

"I woke up and there were strange people leaning over me and I freaked. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, baby, it's okay. It's okay."

He hugged her to him and kissed her head.

"Am I okay?"

"I don't know. You fainted and that's why they took you back without me. They're just going to run some test to see why you've been throwing up and fainted, okay? Can you let them do that?"

"Yeah, but I want you with me. Stay with me."

"I won't leave baby. You can come in now."

The nurse and doctor came in followed by the boys. Olivia's face brightened a bit at seeing them there.

"Hey, baby girl, how are you?" Fin asked.

"It's day by day. Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

"Always, Liv," Munch said.

"Anytime," Cragen, "Let's get out of here so that she can be seen."

"Bye, Liv," Munch said.

"Bye," Fin said as he grasped her hand gently.

"Take care. Call us if you need anything," Cragen said as he walked out.

The nurse and doctor walked towards the bed and Olivia tensed up.

"Baby, it's okay. They're here to help."

Olivia relaxed and they drew blood to run for testing and then put a rush on it. They discharged her saying for her to get some rest and that results should be in by tomorrow.

"Are you hungry?"

Olivia nodded her head.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Thai and Chinese."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah, I kind of am craving both."

"Okay."

They headed back to her apartment and ordered dinner. They ate and since Olivia was tired again, they headed to bed.

Olivia woke up to her phone ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Olivia Benson?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Karen Souther with Mercy General. We've just got your test results in and congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Olivia dropped the phone.

"Hello? Ms. Benson? Hello?"

The technician kept trying to call Olivia and this is what woke Elliot up. He looked over at Olivia who was frozen with her mouth open. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?"

"I'm Karen Souther with Mercy General."

"What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"I told her about the test results, but I'm not allowed to give that information to anyone other than Ms. Benson."

"She's my girlfriend! Tell me anyway!"

"I can't, sir. HIPPA laws prevent it."

Olivia snapped out of her trance and took the phone from him.

"Thank you for calling."

She hung up and looked at Elliot.

"What's going on?"

"El, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant."

Elliot's eyes went wide.

**AN: Sorry, I'm still moving and I still don't have internet. I hope you enjoy it! **


	13. Chapter 13: Reaction and Flashback

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

Elliot was still stunned by the news that Olivia had dropped on him. He still looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"Um, but Liv, you said he didn't…"

He couldn't finish that statement. He didn't want to think about the pain it caused her and the pain it caused him that he wasn't able to save her before that happened. He swallowed and looked at her.

"El, I'm sure he didn't. I know he didn't. The only other person I have done that with is you."

"You mean?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's yours. We're having a baby."

Olivia had tears in her eyes and she looked away.

"What's wrong, honey? And don't say hormones."

"This is just…it's a miracle. It feels like a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"I, I, it feels like yesterday we were just partners and you were still married to Kathy, and now we're having a baby and we're finally together. It all feels so unreal."

Elliot pulled her to him.

"I'm real, baby, and I'm not going anywhere. Olivia, I love you more than you can imagine. I will love this baby and be there for it no matter what."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

"This isn't a dream. It's real. I'm here and I love you."

"I believe you, El. Hold me tight and never let me go."

"Never, baby."

They stayed embraced together before Olivia's stomach grumbled. Elliot chuckled.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

She smiled and he got up, pulling her up with him. He tugged her into the kitchen and set her in the chair at the bar. He went into the kitchen and began cutting up some chicken breasts that he had pulled out earlier. He diced it into cubes and pulled a large pan out. He poured some canola oil in it and slid the breast into the pan. It sizzled as it seared. He then pulled the packaged stir-fry vegetables out of the freezer and cut the bag open.

"I hope you like stir-fry. It's one of the dishes I learned how to cook."

"It smells delicious. I love it already."

Elliot smiled and checked the chicken. It was finished and he added the vegetables. He stirred it and added the sauce to it, stirring it again. He put the lid on and then pulled a medium sauce pan out of the cabinet. He filled it partway full of water and set it on the stove to boil. He set a box of rice next to the stove and waited for the water to start boiling.

"Who taught you how to cook it?"

"Uh, Fin, if you can believe that. One of the girls he dated taught him and he taught me."

"I would've never pictured him one of the cooking type."

"I didn't either, but he's damn good."

"Come to think of it, I've always thought you two didn't like each other. What changed?"

Elliot checked the water and stirred the mix before replacing the lid and turning back to Olivia.

"Well, one night, after the Beltway rape case, he took me out for drinks. We talked and come to find out we have a lot in common."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, he brought up that his girl taught him how to cook stir-fry and I've always wanted to know how to make it, so he taught me."

"So are you two pals now?"

"No, but we've come to understand why we do what we do how we do it."

She raised her eyebrows at him in confusion.

"It's a guy thing."

She chuckled at him. He turned around and poured the rice into the boiling water, put the lid on, and turned off the heat. He checked the mix and noticed it was ready. Once the rice was finished, he plated the stir-fry and moved over to the bar. Olivia poured a little soy sauce on top and took a bite.

"Mmm, this is delicious! Remind me to tell Fin thanks for teaching you to cook."

"Hey! That's supposed to be between you and me!"

"Oh, just like your sweet side?"

"Too late for that."

Olivia chuckled and they finished dinner making small talk. Olivia moved to clear the dishes when the nausea hit her. She ran to the bathroom and threw up dinner. Elliot held her hair and rubbed her back gently. He ran a washcloth under the sink and handed it to her. She took it gratefully. She wiped her face and leaned up.

"That sucks because dinner was very good, the first time."

"I know, but it'll be over soon enough."

He kissed her head and helped her up off the floor. She brushed her teeth and Elliot guided her to the couch.

"You watch TV and I'll clean up, okay?"

She nodded and he cleaned up dinner. When he came back, Olivia was dozing off. He sat down next to her and she opened her eyes and was back in the room. She leapt off the couch and went to the wall. She whimpered softly. Elliot jumped up and went to her slowly. He had his hands up and spoke softly to her so as not to startle her.

"Baby, Olivia, it's okay. It's me. You're safe. You're home. Olivia, look at me. You're safe."

Olivia finally focused on him and breathed deeply. She broke down sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her gently. She jumped at first, but then sunk into them. It wasn't long before the sobbing stopped and her breathing evened out. Elliot knew she was asleep. He lifted her into his arms and laid her in her bed. He covered her and went out to sleep on the couch. He punched the cushions in anger, more to himself than anything else. He collapsed on the couch, but sleep wouldn't come for him. He stared at the ceiling and waited for the screams to come.

**AN: I know it's short, but it's something. My muse has been lazy. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: You need to talk!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Over the next three months, Elliot dealt with the nightmares and the flashbacks associated with PTSD. Every day he would ask if she was ready to see a counselor and every day she would answer no. She had gotten tired of hearing ask and one night told him as much. He got the cold shoulder for a couple weeks afterward, but he never strayed when she had a nightmare or flashback. She was thankful he was there, but she wished he would understand that it is so hard to talk about what happened without a flashback invading her mind.

Olivia eventually had to do a psychological evaluation in order to return to work. Just talking to Huang had brought things she wanted to forget back to the forefront to her mind. After that, she quit talking to everyone. Needless to say, she wasn't cleared to return.

At her apartment, Elliot kept asking her different questions and she'd either shake or nod her head. He was getting frustrated with her not speaking. He asked her another question and she shook her head again. He slammed his hand down onto the table and she jumped.

"Dammit, Liv! You need to talk!"

She glared at him.

"Don't give me that look. While I love being able to speak to you without words, I need you to talk to me now."

She looked away from him, pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She laid her head onto her knees, still looking away from him. He sighed.

"Liv, please look at me."

She ignored him. He huffed.

"Fine, call me when you're ready to talk. I'm going out."

Her head snapped up and he saw the terror in her eyes. The tears began to fall down her cheeks. He sat back down and reached over to take her hands in his.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm right here. I won't leave."

She nodded and he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He secured his arms around her, making sure she felt safe.

"You can't keep everything inside. You're going to have to talk about it eventually, Liv. It's been months and if you keep everything bottled, you'll never be able to go back to work no matter how bad you want to."

She sniffed and sighed.

"It hurts and it scares me to talk, El."

"I know, sweetheart, but he can't hurt you again. I'm right here with you."

"Yeah, but you're not in there with me. You're not allowed."

"That's because they're afraid I'll influence you. Plus, it's something that you have to do alone."

"I don't want to be alone. I don't want to talk. I just want it to go away."

"Baby, if you don't talk, it'll haunt you. It won't go away. It will fester until you can't stand it anymore, you know that. How many times have you told victims that?"

She looked at him and nodded. She knew that he was right.

"Talk to me, please."

She sighed.

"I got that call. I went to the hospital and took the vic's statement and the kit. On my way back to the car, someone called out to me. I turned and he tased me. I passed out. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair in a room. He was telling about his wife. He blamed you for her suicide. I told him that he should be going after the rapist and he said he already did. He showed me pictures of the body and what he did. He went into detail on how he handled the kill."

Olivia had tears in her eyes again. She was breathing hard. Elliot knew she was having a flashback. He tightened his grip on her.

"Baby, you're safe. You're here with me. Listen to me. You're safe."

Olivia held onto him tightly. Her breathing slowed down as she looked at him.

"El?"

"I've got you, baby. I'm right here."

She hugged him and he held her as she cried. Once she calmed down, she got back into her own chair, but still clutched one of Elliot's hands. She needed that connection to him to make sure she was still home and that everything wasn't a dream. Taking a deep breath, she began again.

"After I woke up, I was still tied to the chair. My wrists hurt so badly from the rope. He walked in and I glared at him. He told me that he was going to kill me after he had his way with me. He leaned in to kiss my neck and I head butted him. He started to untie my legs. After he finished untying my legs, I kneed him and broke his nose. I took off for the door. He grabbed me and I hit the floor. I kicked him and went to run again before he got on his feet and grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. I hit the wall and was dazed. He untied my hands and I tried to swing at him. He grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head and tied them to the bedpost. He then opened my shirt and smiled. He grabbed my legs and tied them to the bed. He got back on me and kissed me. He then started sucking…and you know the rest."

When she'd finished, she noticed that he had started shaking.

"El, are you okay?"

He looked at her and nodded. He was so angry at what that bastard did to her. He almost wished he was alive just so he could kill him again.

"El, you're scaring me."

He looked at Olivia. She had concern in her eyes and all over her face. He definitely didn't deserve her or her love. He let that animal get to her when he was supposed to protect her.

"I'm fine."

His voice shook and Olivia knew that it wasn't true.

"Don't lie to me."

Elliot looked away.

"I don't deserve you."

"What?"

"I don't deserve you. I let this happen on my watch. I was supposed to protect you and I didn't. That bastard got you and he hurt you and I couldn't do anything. I was almost too late."

"Hey, no! Don't blame yourself! You deserve me! You deserve a lot more than me even! I love you and yes, he hurt me, but you got there in time to stop him from doing more! You saved me, Elliot! I love you so much!"

"I'm sorry, Liv. I love you, too. So much."

She got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back.

"I don't deserve more than you, Liv. I barely deserve you, but I'm glad that I have you."

She looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back.

"Do you think you're ready?"

She grinned at him and nodded. He smiled and kissed her again.

**AN: I apologize for the long wait. I had no inspiration to write. I've also been really busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter though!**


	15. Chapter 15: Love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fair warning, this chapter is smutty! **

He lifted her into his arms, bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed gently, he captured her lips in a sensual kiss, full of passion and love. She moaned into his mouth. He took off his t-shirt and recaptured her lips, not getting enough of what she tasted like. She ran her hands up and down his sides as he began to tug her shirt up. She leaned up and raised her arms so that he could pull it off. She shivered as she held off the flashback that was trying to surface. He stopped and looked at her.

"Liv, are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute."

He didn't move or anything. He watched to make sure she was going to be okay. After a moment, she looked at him and smiled before capturing his lips again. He broke off the kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, El."

"If you're…"

She yanked him down against her, capturing his lips again. He smiled against her lips. Her tongue rubbed against his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he granted. Their kisses got deeper as their hearts beat faster in the same rhythm. He kissed down her jaw and to her neck. She moaned as he suckled her pulse point. He moved against her and she could feel that he was really turned on. He moved down her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. He reached behind her as he turned her slightly to unsnap her bra. She slid the straps down her arms and tossed it across the room to join their shirts. He moved to lavish one breast while he fondled the other. She moaned with pleasure. He then took the other nipple into his mouth, making it as hard as the previous one. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, dipping into her navel. He unbuttoned her jeans and she lifted her hips so that he could tug them down, followed by the underwear she wore. He kissed her inner thighs and she tried to move him to the place to where she needed him most. He chuckled softly at her anxiousness. He took his tongue and wrapped it around her bundle of nerves and began to suck on it. She gasped at the sensations coursing through her body. He entered two fingers into her hot wetness. She moaned.

"Oh shit, El, oh God!"

He thrust his fingers, slowly then rapidly. She screamed as an orgasm shook through her body. He pulled out his fingers and cleaned them off before giving her sex a parting kiss. He kissed up her navel, back to her breasts, and finally he reached her lips again. He was so hard that his member throbbed against her, but she wanted to return his favor. She flipped him over and he smiled at the hunger in her eyes. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. She took his member in hand and licked the tip. He groaned at the contact. She tasted the precum that was oozing from the tip. She moved her lips over it before taking him all the way in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and began sucking. He thrust his hand in her hair, knowing that if she kept on that he wasn't going to last long. He moved and she let him go. He flipped them back over. He readied himself to enter her. He looked at her to make sure she was ready. At her nod, he entered her slowly. She groaned as he stretched her. He filled her perfectly. Once he was sure she was ready, he began moving. He slowly paced himself, capturing her lips again. Her walls began to clench again. He knew it was only a matter of time. He began to move faster. Thrusting deeper and harder, her walls clenched and she spilled over the edge just as he began emptying himself into her. They both sighed as they were well spent. He kissed her again before moving to her side and wrapping his arms around her. They fell asleep shortly after.

**AN: Okay, it's super short I know, but the next one should be longer then that! Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! They are greatly appreciated! **


	16. Chapter 16: Appointment and New Friend

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

Awaking the next day, Olivia checked her phone and saw that she was late to an appointment with the obstetrician that she and Elliot had agreed on. Putting her phone down, she turned over and began to kiss up his jaw line before kissing him fully on the lips. When he responded, she knew he was awake.

"Time to get up."

"I don't wanna. Let's stay in bed all day."

"As fun as that sounds, we're late for the appointment."

"That was today?! Oh shit!"

"El, it's okay. Just get up and get dressed."

"I need a shower."

"Yeah, me too."

"Wanna share? I heard it helps save water if you share a shower."

"If you're trying to seduce me, it's working, but we can't take too long. We're already late."

"Isn't that what started this?"

She laughed at his corny joke and slapped his shoulder lightly. She got up and made her way to the bathroom, sashaying her hips as much as possible. He watched with a goofy grin on his face. He got up and followed her into the shower.

An hour later, they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting area, waiting to be called. She bounced her leg and picked at her nails while he tapped his fingers. Both of them were worried about the baby and the test results of the blood and amniocentesis that was done just a week earlier.

"Do you think he or she will be healthy?"

"I don't know, Liv. I've been praying that the baby will be."

"I wonder what he or she will look like. I wonder if the baby will be a boy or girl. What do you think?"

"I just want him or her to be healthy; that's all that matters to me."

"Deep down, you have to want one or the other."

"All I want is a healthy baby and you to be happy."

She smiled at him and took his hand.

"I love you, El."

"I love you too, Liv."

The nurse came out into the waiting area with two clipboards in her hand. She glanced at them and looked out at the patients.

"Erica Daniels and Olivia Benson, follow me please."

Olivia and a blonde woman she assumed was Erica got up and, along with Elliot, followed the nurse back into the office. The nurse instructed Erica to hang back while she took Olivia's weight and basic vital signs. Once finished, she took Erica's weight and basic vital signs and led the ladies, and Elliot, to their rooms. Olivia was put in room two and Erica room three.

Olivia took a seat on the bench while Elliot sat in a chair next to the bench and took her hand in his. The nurse left the room. Olivia looked at Elliot. He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. The nurse came back in.

"Hi, my name is Louise. I'm so sorry about the wait. We've been packed. It's like everyone has decided to get pregnant at the same time."

"It's okay."

"Are you first timers?"

"No, I have four kids from a previous relationship, but she is."

"Any questions so far? Any major concerns or problems?"

"I just want to know if he or she is healthy."

"Well, Dr. Scarpetta should be in shortly to answer that. I wish you two the best."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Louise left the room. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Busy place, huh?"

"Apparently."

After a couple minutes, they heard crying coming from the next room. Olivia looked at Elliot, her heart in her throat.

"El?"

"I'll check."

He couldn't stand that tone. He kissed her hand and left the room. He made his way to room three just as Louise and Dr. Scarpetta left the room. He made it look like he was just taking a breather before straightening up and tapping lightly on the door. A soft and tearful 'come in' was heard. He opened the door.

"Ma'am, my girlfriend and I heard you crying and she sent me to check on you. Are you alright?"

Erica looked up at the strange man in the doorway. She wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Um, I'll be fine. Thank you though. Tell your girlfriend that I appreciate her concern."

"You're welcome. We're next door if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks."

Erica smiled and Elliot left the room and made his way back to Olivia. Opening the door, he saw she had changed into a gown and that the doctor was in the room. He took his seat next to her again.

"Okay, so, everybody's here?"

They nodded.

"According to the amnio and the blood tests, you're baby is negative for Down syndrome and several other developmental diseases. Your weight looks good as does your vitals. Are you having any problems? Any questions or concerns?"

"No, I'm just happy that he or she is healthy."

"Could we find out the sex?"

"It's too early to tell, but I can get an ultrasound and let you listen to the baby's heartbeat."

"That would be great."

"Okay, I'll send a tech in to do just that."

"Thank you."

Dr. Scarpetta left the room and Elliot looked at Olivia with a smile on his face. Olivia leaned down and kissed him.

"The baby's healthy."

"I know; I'm so relieved."

"So, now that you know the baby's healthy, which do you prefer: boy or girl?"

"Personally, I want a boy, but I'll be glad to have either as long as it's with you."

Olivia smiled.

"What about you? Boy or girl?"

"A little girl, that's what I've always dreamed of having is a little girl who is just like her daddy."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know why, but I've always wanted a girl, but, with you, I want a girl and a boy."

"You think it's going to be twins?"

"I don't know. Could be, but I would take anything because my dream of having a family is finally coming true."

"I'm glad that I could help make that happen."

Olivia grinned at him and he kissed the back of her hand again. There came a knock on the door again.

"Come in."

Erica poked her head in. Olivia looked up and smiled and signaled her to come into the room. Erica came in and shut the door. Erica looked at the two before her.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe us anything."

She looked at Olivia. Tears fell down her face again.

"Come sit beside me."

Olivia patted the bench beside her. Erica walked over and sat down next to Olivia who took her hand. Erica smiled as she suddenly felt comfortable with these two strangers. She sighed and sniffled.

"I, um, I just found out I'm pregnant."

Olivia looked at her, but didn't interrupt.

"My husband, Nathan, and I have been trying off and on for the past three years."

"Where's your husband?"

Elliot looked at Erica with sympathy on his face as well as concern.

"He, um, he was deployed a few weeks ago, Baghdad, and a couple days ago…I found out that he was killed. It was a roadside bomb. Now, I'm pregnant and I'm alone."

"Where's your family?"

Erica looked at Olivia. She softly cried and Olivia put her arm around her. She rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"I…don't…have…family. My-y p-parents disowned m-me when N-Nathan and I got m-married."

Olivia looked at Elliot. He knew that look. It was the look that said that they had to help this girl. He nodded uneasy about that and the fact that they were still in a doctor's office while this poor stranger broke down. Erica calmed enough and began again. She told them about how her parents thought Nathan wasn't good enough for their daughter because he was a soldier and couldn't provide for her adequately. They had fought tooth and nail about everything until her father said to get out and to never come back. Olivia shook her head slightly at the story. Just because Nathan was a soldier wasn't a reason to never see their daughter again. She understood Erica more now though.

"Erica, could you wait for us to finish up here and we can go somewhere and you can tell us the rest?"

"That's okay. I've bothered you enough already."

"No, ma'am, you haven't. We'd like to hear more and maybe we could help."

"Thank you, but that's okay. I'll be fine."

"Erica, please, you don't have to be alone."

Erica looked at Olivia and considered what these two strangers were saying. They were saying that they wanted to help her, her and her baby. She pondered the pros and cons before finally nodding.

"Thank you. We should be out shortly."

Erica nodded and left the room. Olivia looked at Elliot. He wrapped his arms around her as her tears fell. The tech knocked and, upon Olivia's okay, came in, dragging an ultrasound machine behind her. They did the ultrasound and got to hear the baby's heartbeat. After setting up another appointment, they made their way to the waiting room.

Erica was sitting in a chair near the door. She had two pictures in her hand and was staring at them. She looked up as Elliot and Olivia came out and smiled through her tears. She got up and they walked out of the office.

**AN: I hope this makes up for the short chapter. I don't know where Erica and her story came from, so enjoy what she offers and apparently I have big plans for her. I hope you like it! Thanks for the favorites/reviews/follows! They're much appreciated! **


	17. Chapter 17: Erica

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

They went to a diner on 151st street. Olivia and Elliot sat on one side of the table facing the exit. Erica sat opposite of them. Elliot ordered coffee, Olivia and Erica ordered tea.

"So, tell us more about you."

Erica shifted in her seat.

"Well, I was born and raised in the city. I have two older brothers and one younger sister. When my parents disowned me, they did too."

Erica took a deep breath as more tears fell down her face.

"I met Nathan when I was twenty-two. We were married two years later. He had enlisted before we met and went through basic training with no problem. When he came home on leave, we were trying to get pregnant. I was in college and still am, while working. Soon after, he was deployed. A few weeks after he was deployed, another officer came to the house and told me that there was an accident, a roadside bomb, and that Nate had died covering another one of his men. I buried my husband. All through the funeral and the days after, I felt sick. I thought it was just the stress of everything and then I thought I could be. I took a test and it said it was negative, but I still felt sick. I went to my doctor and he took some blood. This morning I found that I was pregnant."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm about eight weeks."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. I can't raise my baby by myself. I have school and my job and I don't want to put him in daycare."

"You already know it's a boy?"

"Oh no, it's too early. I just decided that it's better than calling him an "it.""

"Daycare isn't so bad."

"Some are and some aren't, but he'd be there the majority of the time and I don't want to raise him like that. I want to be able to spend time with him and still keep my job and get through with my schooling. I've got one more year and I'm done."

"What about adoption?"

"I want my baby. I don't want to give him up, but if it came down to a choice, I'd choose him."

Olivia smiled. She knew how Erica felt. If she had to choose between the job she loved and her baby, she'd choose her baby every time. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to make that choice.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm three months."

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I'm a cop. I work Special Victims."

"Special Victims?"

"Cases dealing with children, the elderly, and crimes of a sexual manner."

"Oh, and you?"

"I'm her partner."

"Really? So you guys met at work, huh?"

"Yeah, it took some time before we decided to see the truth of our feelings though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was married with four kids. After seven years of working for Special Victims, my ex had decided that she had enough. I moved out and not long after I was in an accident and found out that I had cancer. Olivia was there for me through it all and that's when I realized how much I loved her."

"That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, he's a sweetheart when he wants to be. Sometimes he's an ass though."

Olivia gave him a mischievous grin. Elliot rolled his eyes at her.

"How did you find out you were pregnant?"

"I, um, It's not something I want to talk about, but I was in the hospital and they took blood. They called me a couple of days later and told me I was pregnant."

"Are you not happy that you're pregnant?"

"Oh no, I'm happy. The situation that surrounded my finding out about it is what I don't like to talk about."

"Liv, it's okay."

Elliot took her hand as he knew that the memories were trying to surface. She took a calming deep breath and did her calming exercises. It worked and she looked at Elliot with a smile. He kissed her hand and then kissed her. Erica turned her head at the intimacy between the couple before her.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's nothing you did. I'm still dealing with a few things."

"Oh okay. How often do you work?"

"We're always on call."

"So, you have to be ready to go at a moment's notice?"

"Pretty much."

"How is that going to work out with the baby?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet."

"We need to though, El."

"I know that."

Erica giggled at the bickering tone they had. Elliot and Olivia smiled at her.

"We need to go, but here's my card. Call me anytime. My phone is always on."

Olivia handed Erica her card. Erica took it and clutched it to her.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem."

"Bye, Olivia, Elliot."

"Bye Erica."

Elliot and Olivia both patted Erica's shoulder as they walked out of the diner, hoping that they had done some good by talking to her. Erica sat there a little longer before paying and leaving. She wanted to give some thought to what the two detectives had said. She knew that she'd be seeing them again.

Elliot got a cab and they got in.

"I hope that Erica will be okay. El, what are we going to do about the munchkin while we're working? I understand how Erica feels about her baby being raised in daycares and by babysitters. I don't want the munchkin going through that."

"Have we decided that we're calling him or her 'the munchkin?'?"

"Yeah, I guess we have. Don't change the subject though. What are we going to do?"

"Liv, daycare isn't so bad though I get what you're saying. Maybe we can cut back on our hours."

"That isn't fair to the victims we have to work with. There's no stopping the crime in this city."

"I don't know, baby, we'll figure something out."

The cab pulled up outside of the precinct. They got out and went into the building. Walking into the bullpen, they got a warm welcome from Munch, Fin, and Casey who were discussing their latest case.

"How is everything going?" Fin asked.

They, along with Cragen, knew that Olivia was pregnant by Elliot. Everyone else assumed another thing entirely.

"We went for the ultrasound today."

Olivia held up the black and white grainy picture. The three normally tough and stoic coworkers turned into gushy aunt and uncles in no time. Casey looked up.

"How're you dealing?"

"It's a day by day thing, but I'm good."

"Good. I got to go, but if you ever need a babysitter, I'm available. I'll even keep him or her at the office with me."

Olivia chuckled and looked at Elliot.

"Be careful what you wish for because we might just take you up on it," Elliot said. Casey chuckled waving to them as she walked out the door.

"Us too," Munch said, "We'll be babysitters."

"Yeah, baby girl, no problem."

Elliot and Olivia burst into a fit of laughter. Munch and Fin looked confused.

"It's nothing. We've been wondering what we're going to do while we're working," Olivia said as her laughter subsided.

Munch and Fin understood then.

"Where's Dad?" Elliot asked.

"In his lair," Munch said.

"Okay, thanks guys. Dinner later?" Olivia asked. Both of them nodded.

The couple went into the office of Captain Cragen.

**AN: I just have to keep you guys guessing on some things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the responses! **


End file.
